<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft but my boyfriend sucks me off while I'm streaming by noctlikesnasty (noctlikesgreen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398527">Minecraft but my boyfriend sucks me off while I'm streaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlikesgreen/pseuds/noctlikesnasty'>noctlikesnasty (noctlikesgreen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bottom!George, Dirty Talk, Dream/George, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Streaming, Very explicit sex, clay | dream/georgenotfound - Freeform, george is a tease, top!Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlikesgreen/pseuds/noctlikesnasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not ship these people IRL, just their online personas! If you are uncomfortable reading this, don't read it??</p><p>Summary: Dream, while dirty talking George to climax, mentions how much George would love being fucked on stream - more specifically, how he would love to be sucked off by George on stream... What he doesn't expect, is for George to actually do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft but my boyfriend sucks me off while I'm streaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Dream exclaimed as the viewers started pouring in, the twitch notification going out shortly after he had begun the stream. “Just going to be practicing some </span>
  <span>speedrunning</span>
  <span> today, nothing serious.” He continued, as he leaned on his hand, the </span>
  <span>minecraft</span>
  <span> title screen open on his </span>
  <span>streamlabs</span>
  <span>, idling while he read chat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just me today, George and </span>
  <span>Sapnap</span>
  <span> are busy today. Might hop on the </span>
  <span>smp</span>
  <span> later though, depending on whos on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to get started, creating a new world and starting off. He switched between narrating his thought process and reading chat, filling the silence as best he could while making sure he was still focussing on the game. A few worlds in, a few dragons killed, he saw his bedroom door open from the corner of his eye. He lulled for a </span>
  <span>moment,</span>
  <span> the chest he was looting forgotten as he glanced to the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And once he glanced, he couldn’t help but stare. Holding the door open was George, dressed in what could only be described as sultry. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he and George had had a, *ahem*, </span>
  <em>
    <span>discussion</span>
  </em>
  <span> about lingerie, and George’s desire to dress up and look sexy every now and then, it had been a tried and true trick of his to immediately turn Dream on. All he had to do was slip into something silky and flowy, which hid everything it needed to – even if only just... and surely enough, it would put his boyfriend in the mood </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>q</span>
  <span>ui</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>k</span>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>y</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which brings us back to the current situation, Dream, live on stream with quite the audience, with a quickly rising </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> as George sauntered into the room. Eyes wide, he gestured wildly to his second </span>
  <span>moniter</span>
  <span>, his stream open on it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George only smirked, licking his lip before bringing a finger to his lips in a “shh”, gesture. He continued to walk towards his boyfriend, black silk swishing as he moved his hips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys, give me a minute – </span>
  <span>ummm</span>
  <span>,” George approached Dream in his chair, taking place behind it and placing his </span>
  <span>hands on</span>
  <span> Dream’s shoulders. “Patches is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>really annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, I </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> go put her somewhere else,” George’s hands ran down his arms feather-light, one resting on his forearm, the other making way to Dream’s right wrist, leading it to the stand mic’s mute button. “Be right back!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly muted his mic, near-throwing his headset off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GEORGE!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” He said, coming from behind the chair to Dream’s left, leaning down to be at the same eye level. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m streaming!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” A bit of the lip. “Kinda the point.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember what you said the other night in bed?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He, in fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember what he said the other night in bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George gasped as Dream pounded into his prostate, thrust clean, sharp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he felt his climax rising with each movement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, George, you’re so-” A particularly deep thrust. “Mm, fuck, </span>
  <span>youre</span>
  <span> so good for me, my little fucking bitch, yeah? My fucktoy, aren’t you, you let me do whatever the fuck I want with you, don’t you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-D-Dream, fuck, ah, mm, yeah, please fuck, please use me, I’m fucking yours-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you love that, huh?” He grunted, hiking George’s leg higher onto his shoulder, thrusts beginning to lose composure. “You’d let me fuck you anywhere, fucking slut.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anh! Fuck, yes, please, god-” A gasp as Dream smashed into his spot again and again consecutively. He began to move his own hand on himself quicker, feeling Dream’s cock inside of him begin to pulse, so he clamped his insides down tighter as his eyelids fluttered at the rough assault on his body and his mind. “Dream, please, I’m so close!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bitch-” His climax rising, and rising- “Where do you want it? Everywhere, I bet- what you wouldn’t give, just want my cock everywhere, don’t you? Fucking </span>
  <span>exhibitoinist</span>
  <span> slut, yeah? Wish I’d let you ride me while you stream, imagining everyone knew, right?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George’s insides fluttered around him, as he let out an elongated moan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you love it, huh.” He groaned as he hiked up George’s leg, moving the boys stuttering hand away from his cock, taking over roughly. He began to wank him in time with his thrusts, </span>
  <span>precome</span>
  <span> pouring from it. “Fuck, so good for me. You’re such a good boy, George. You’d do anything- Ah!” A gasp. “Anything for me, baby, so good for me, suck me off while I stream, you’d let me use you, my personal little fuck toy, yeah? So good, so good for me, George- Fuck, baby, I’m- </span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>, I’m gonna-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spewed out dirty talk, seeing George’s face in pure ecstasy as his thrusts lost form, becoming sloppy and erratic as his climax rose before release came for him. He quickly brought a hand to George’s balls, fondling them as he jerked him off, panting from his own orgasm- George's insides tightening nearly painfully around Dream’s spent member as climax overtook him, cum painting his chest as he panted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled out, careful not to jostle his sensitive cock as he did so, before bringing George’s leg down and laying down next to him, sitting in the afterglow together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>/</span>
  <span>/</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Dream wasn’t beet red before, he fucking was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was- Oh my god. George that was dirty talk! I didn’t think-” He cut himself off, glancing to the chat, seeing a few messaged picking up on how uneven his voice was, how, compared to his usual composed self, ‘dream seems weird!’.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, George rose, taking a step back, his aura completely different. Instead of sexy, and </span>
  <span>provocative</span>
  <span>, he became concerned</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> “Really? Sorry, I can leave-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood up straight though, he could clearly see the outline of George’s cock, excited and ready for action. He considered what he had said, read the chat, before grabbing George’s slender wrist.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No... wait,” He said. And in that moment, George could see he’d won Dream over. He could see the glint in his eye, not to mention his pants crotch seeming undeniably fuller than before. He bit his lip as he leaned back to eye level, smirking once again, and rubbing Dream’s knee with his free hand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He leaned closer into Dream’s space, before swinging one leg over Dream’s, so that he was now effectively sitting in his lap. He brought his hands up Dream’s torso, to rest on his shoulders.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Dream replied, both breathing heavily into the same space, kissing deeply, the beginnings of a makeout session- before George pulled away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has a stream to attend to, babe.” He teased, sliding down backwards, his hands trailing down his boyfriend’s chest, then stomach, then inner thighs and knees as he rested on his own knees underneath the desk. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re evil, George.” Was all he got in response, though, as he heard Dream compose himself, taking a few deep breaths. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before George heard, “Hey guys, sorry about that, Patches was on my PC again, and that didn’t end well last time. </span>
  <span>Lets</span>
  <span> just start a new world, shall we?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George thought to himself, under Dream’s desk between his legs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know the half of how evil I am, babe.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>